


Took you long enough

by werecutietate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecutietate/pseuds/werecutietate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia keeps waiting for Allison to finally make the first move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took you long enough

Malia had been teasing Allison for quite some time. She just didn’t know when Allison would finally crack and act on her feelings.

Obviously Malia knew of Allison’s crush on her. She knew the second she smelled her. Allison had reeked of nervousness and attraction. 

Ever since then Malia had been trying her hardest to see how far she could push Allison.

It had first started with the rave. Malia had sensed Allison gaze upon her from across the room full of drunk and dancing teenagers. So she kicked her dancing up a notch. Sensually swinging her hips and throwing her hands up in the air, she had edged closer and closer to Allison till she was pressed up against her.   
Her back splayed up against Allison’s front and her head was thrown across Allison’s shoulder. She moved her and Allison’s body together to the sound of the music.

But after the night had ended Allison turned back into the blushing and stammering mess she usually was.

So Malia upped her game. Malia waited and made sure the locker room was clear before sending Allison a text asking her to meet Malia in there so they could discuss something together.

Malia had used her supernatural hearing to tell her exactly when Allison was approaching the locker room.   
When Allison entered the locker room Malia was conveniently just coming out of the shower wrapped only in a small white towel. Allison’s eyes had grown wide and she had blushed her way through the following conversation. Her eyes had drifted down to Malia’s towel clad body then back up to her face over and over.

When it was clear that Allison was not budging Malia decided that she would try one final thing before giving up: she was going to try and ignore the Raven haired girl for as long as possible and see if that finally cracked her.

For the following two weeks Malia did her best to avoid Allison, which meant temporarily switching chemistry partners, sitting next to Lydia at Lunch, and ignoring every text and phone call that Allison sent her way.

After two weeks of this going on, Malia admitted she missed Allison a lot and that her feelings for Allison weren’t worth the cost of their friendship.

Just as Malia was about to grab her keys off the back of her bedroom door and drive over to Allison’s house, her door burst open and in stormed an angry looking Allison.

“Where have you been?!” Allison questioned angrily.

Malia was standing stock still, the shocked one out of the two for once.

“I- well- I was just busy I guess...?” Malia finally sputtered out.

“You- you were just busy?! Unbelievable I’ve been going out of my mind for the past two weeks with worry. I thought you hated me!!”

“I could never hate you Ali. Wait a second- you were worried about me?” Malia questioned timidly.

“Of course I was worried about you, you idiot. I love you!” Allison exclaimed before the realization of what she said finally hit her, her eyes going wide and her cheeks turning a bright red.

“I mean- ugh oh crap.” Allison stammered out.

Malia beamed back at her. “I love you too Ali.”

Allison turned an even darker shade of red if that was even possible.

Malia stepped forward and closed the gap between the two, pressing her lips softly against Allison’s as if asking for permission.

Allison took Malia by surprise and kissed her back passionately massaging her lips against Malia’s as if they belonged there.

Malia stepped back taking Allison with her and sat back on the bed, pulling Allison down to straddle her.

Allison pushed herself farther into Malia and brought her hands up to run them through Malia’s short dark hair and tugging on it causing Malia to let out a moan.

Allison pulled back from the kiss giggling and rested her forehead against Malia’s.

Malia opened her eyes and chuckled “Took you long enough.”


End file.
